


A small comfort for a dead man.

by runawaybin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Hurt No Comfort, No Dialogue, Other, V3 spoilers, im sorry, lol no im not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaybin/pseuds/runawaybin
Summary: Kokichi ouma dies, just as he lived: A villain.
Kudos: 7





	A small comfort for a dead man.

Kokichi ouma, in a few minutes; would be dead. 

He'd be nothing but another corpse in this prison they found their way into. 

And so, his plan is set into motion. 

He does it all with glossy eyes and a far away look. 

He gives Momota the antidote without much thought. 

He'd never admit it, but Kokichi has always envied Momota. He wishes he could be as strong or resilient, wishes he could have that same blind trust in people; a "hunch" as Momota would call it.

It's cruel, really. It's cruel. 

In a few hours, everyone will truly hate him. He will no longer have a chance at forgiveness, not that they'd ever give him one. 

Maybe he'd get to be with D.I.C.E again. He wishes they were here. He wonders if any of it was ever real. 

Kokichi is a sick man– no, a sick boy. He wishes someone could have helped him. He wishes someone would've seen through his mask.

It's his fault. He knows. 

Kokichi presses record.

He could let Momota be crushed. He could watch him die. 

He knows it would be useless. He's going to die regardless, why not go out with a bang? 

Time seems to slow down and kokichi lays himself on the cold metal. 

All he can feel is the chill. He has better things to think about.

The press starts up and it is _slow_. 

He feels the metal slowly get closer and closer.

Kokichi hates small spaces. 

He thinks about Saihara.

_At least he'll get out of here alive._

He thinks about Iruma.

_She would've been a helpful asset to D.I.C.E._

He thinks about Gokuhara.

_I'm sorry._

Kokichi hears his bones break, one by one, snap by snap. 

Maybe this is the end. 

Maybe he'll wake up and find out it was just a dream.

Maybe in his next life, he'd be able to trust someone.

Kokichi has killed his only friend, the only person who would truly trust him. The only person who would give him a second chance.

Kokichi is afraid. _Weird._

His brain is buzzing.

He (attempts to) take a breath, for one final time.

_But at least I… wasn't boring, right?_

_At least they… they won't forget me, right?_

The whirring of the metal has finally stopped. And so has Kokichi's life. 

Kokichi ouma dies, just as he lived: _a villain._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is trash lmao 💔 i recently got into danganronpa and felt like writing smth to get over my writers block !! comments nd criticisms r highly appreciated !!!


End file.
